Televisions are frequently used in facilities to which the public has ready access. For example, televisions are provided in hotels and motels so that their guests may enjoy entertainment and may receive information about services offered by the hotels and motels. The theft of televisions from such facilities has not historically been a significant problem due in large part to the weight of the televisions. However, with the advent of flat screen televisions, the weight of televisions has, been materially reduced. As a result, theft of televisions has been on the increase.
Accordingly, deterrence of television theft is needed.